Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the functions of the terminals are diversified, for example, the terminals are implemented in a form of a multimedia player equipped with complex functions such as capturing pictures or videos, playing music and video files, gaming, receiving broadcasting, and the like.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Visible light communication (also known as LI-FI) corresponds to a technology of performing short-range communication using visible light including digital data. Although the visible light communication has restrictions that communication is available only in a region to which light is reached and communication is unavailable if there is no light or an object blocks the light, the visible light communication is robust to security and can be used in such a place where the use of an electromagnetic wave is sensitive as a plane, a hospital, and the like.
Since modern people universally carry a mobile terminal at any place, it is necessary to have a method capable of performing visible light communication using the mobile terminal without any additional device.